Pain
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: This was Their pain...A story about loving someone who just can't love you... InxKag. For Mature Audiences.
1. Chapter 1

Pain

Two-Shot

**Warning:** For Mature Audiences.

Her Pain

Kagome felt it. His thrusts. She screamed. She tried to lose herself in the black abyss of her mind, but he had no intention of allowing her that kind of pleasure. He thrusted into her again. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. He hit her across the face, trying to make her look at him.

She felt the searing sting of her tears as he felt the pleasure of having a women's body. She cried in pain as he took away everything important to her. She cried as he laughed. He felt nothing but pleasure building inside of him. Her body wracked with pain as she felt him inside her.

Kagome screamed and wildly beat at his well toned chest. Her inky midnight hair swirled around the two lovers as his silver hair fell like a waterfall. Silver mix within black, a fight for dominance. Kagome lost. She felt as he climaxed within her. She felt him collapsed on her, she felt her eyes ting as she cried over and over again, only to have him slap her across the face.

He redressed. He walked over to her naked form; she covered herself with the blankets, trying to hold what little dignity she had left. She looked at him through tears stained eyes, her hatred flowing. He bent down to her and kissed her. He poured the passion he had held and let it flow into her, she feverishly kissed him back. He broke away and walked out of the door. Leaving her there. Alone.

She sat there, wrapped in the satin blanket. Crying, her eyes flowed with tears of pain, her heart beat within her chest violently. She held herself wanting nothing but to shed the shame she felt. She asked her self over and over again, why, why she did it, why she put up with his abuse… But in that simple kiss…she felt the love she had once felt for him. She felt the happiness they once shared as boyfriend and girlfriend. And all for that kiss…she would do it all over again. Only to feel that small ounce of love he felt for her in that kiss.

This was her pain. She felt unloved except for within that one kiss. She wanted to feel love. That was her pain….

**A/N: This is the first Instalment to "Pain" I hope you guys will read the second and last instalment.**

**Vix**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Two Shot

**Warning:** For Mature Audiences.

His Pain

InuYasha felt himself within her. He felt the over powering pleasure that built itself within him. He saw as she cried and screamed, hitting him and scratching him. And he smirked. He slapped her across the face, yelling at her as he fought with her.

He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them next to her head as she shook her head violently. He thrusted into her again. He saw as she cried out in pain. He heard her scream. He saw her cry. But he felt nothing. Nothing but immense pleasure building.

He watched as she unpinned her wrists and started to beat him wildly. He smirked as he saw the look in her eyes. The look of hope. And then the look of despair as she realized she was no match. He saw their hair mixing within the other. He watched as her tears slid down from her chocolate brown eyes. He felt the guilt as it mixed with pleasure. He had done this to her.

He had broken a once cheerful Kagome into nothingness. He, InuYasha Takahashi was a monster and Kagome Higurashi was just another victim. He growled in anger as he realized what he was and slapped her across the face. He growled and thrusted into her harder, feeling his climax close at hand. He screamed in pleasure as he released into her. He collapsed onto her and heard only her cries; he slapped her again as he got up.

He redressed. He then walked over to her naked form, and watched as she tried to cover herself with the blankets, to try and hide her figure. He saw her look. Her look of pure hate. He bent down, taking her chin in his hand and kissed her.

He poured in all the passion he wished he had for her. She was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful soul and he was a monster. A master of hate. He felt her kiss him back feverishly and the broke away, his heart breaking little by little. He left her there. Alone.

This was his pain. He wanted to Love her more then anything. But he couldn't, he couldn't return her love, at least not emotionally, no matter how hard he tried. That was his pain…

**A/N: Hey, pretty Dark isn't it? Well I just wanted to write this as a way of saying : "This was their pain. Kagome wanted love and InuYasha wanted to give her that, but he couldn't. This was their story a story that they couldn't bring to a 'Happy Ending.'" Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed (?).**

**Vix**


End file.
